1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to laminate systems for use in building construction. More specifically, it relates to a laminate or gasket system for use in waterproofing the exterior building envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminates are known in the prior art. While laminate systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, laminate systems that adequately prevent water from penetrating substrate materials do not exist.
Unsuccessful attempts have been made at preventing moisture from penetrating substrate materials, examples being U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,488 (“Bennett”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,553 (“Magid”). Bennett discloses a flashing apparatus that intends “to provide a certain level of water resistance in the seams between the ends of the sections of the siding.” (abstract, Bennett). Bennett includes a flashing panel, but does not provide sufficient water resistance since no seal, gasket or drain trough is created between the flashing panel and exterior material, thereby allowing penetration of moisture. Magid discloses a roof flashing unit with a flexible waterproof membrane. The membrane remains on the exterior of the roof flashing unit, so the membrane is the roofing material. Significant issues arise in Magid, including that the waterproof membrane is exposed to climatic conditions and attempts to block the conditions from the underneath metal sheet using one membrane that is substantially the same size as the metal sheet. This is insufficient, as a seal, gasket or drain trough is not created between the sheet and exterior material, and moisture and other debris would tend to leak into the flashing and substrate materials.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a long felt but unfulfilled need for a new and improved laminate system that can prevent water from penetrating substrate materials. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome, including how a laminate system could prevent water from penetrating substrate materials.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.